Various types of lighting systems for a motor vehicle providing compensation for failure of a light source in the lighting system are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an auxiliary vehicle lamp operation system that is based on the detection of the interruption of DC current flow by a PIC microprocessor referred to as U2 which is Hall Effect device, based upon magnetic flow to a dim headlight bulb due to dim headlight bulb failure which, upon detection activates a power width modulation transistor, referred to as Q1, which then activates an 30 volt, 55 amp N-Channel power MOSFET, referred to as Q2, through which the PIC microprocessor pulses the output of the Q2 at approximately a 50% duty (on-off) cycle to the bright headlamp bulb. This system provides power from the Q2 to the bright headlamp bulb to permit output approximately the same illumination output as the dim headlight bulb. In addition, upon detection of the failure of the dim headlight bulb, a visual indicator of such failure is provided by at least 3 one-quarter second flashes of the dim headlight bulb. Activation of the bright headlamp switch provides a normal rate of current so that the bright headlamp bulb produces the normal bright illumination output. Replacement of the dim headlight bulb deactivates the bypass to the bright headlamp bulb until replacement of the dim headlight bulb is required again.